


five times david called gwen mommy on accident

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness all around, Bedwetting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other, Protective Gwen, brief scenes of sexual harassment, david.....has a habit of attaching himself to the wrong people, don't worry it's not that long, gwen punches a bitch, implied abuse if you squint, keep an eye on the tags for future warnings!!, mentions of injury, mentions of vomiting, more on that later, she deserves it though lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: (+1 time it was on purpose)or, alternatively, how gwen came to adopt her 24 year old coworker





	1. one - post-injury

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from that other story to write a good old-fashioned 5+1 fic. i have too many ideas for one au okay

Bizarrely, the first thing Gwen manages to think as soon as the initial shock wears off is "Oh god, I'm not ready to be a mother." 

Which is incredibly stupid for a multitude of reasons, reasons Gwen would rather not get into, but she will say that the fact that it was a grown ass man who called her that word is probably one of the top ones. 

Thank god David isn't exactly in a, er, lucid state at the moment. He's mostly asleep, and he probably doesn't even realize that he had let it slip. If he had realized it...

Well. She'd like to think nothing catastrophic would happen, but you can never really know, can you? 

Sighing softly, she fiddles with the hem of the blanket, fixing it around him in the way that looked the most comfortable. There. He's all tucked in, and he isn't bleeding all over the place anymore, so that's good. 

So why does she feel like something's missing? 

"Mama," he calls softly again, and it takes her less time than she's comfortable with to realize he's talking to her again. 

"Umm...yeah...?" There's hesitance in her voice, and she wrings her hands together nervously. "A-also, you're welcome, it wasn't any trouble, really. It wasn't hard to carry you, you're light as shit. And I'm used to bandaging you up..." 

David is quiet for a moment, as if he's processing what she just said. Finally, he says, "Okay...goo'nigh'." 

It's not nighttime. He must be really out of it, then. "Goodnight, sweetie. Get some sleep, okay?" 

He doesn't respond. Already, he's breathing a bit slower. She stays in the room with him until it completely evens out, and then she turns off the light and leaves the room.


	2. two - nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david has a bad dream. luckily, gwen's there for him. 
> 
> warning for nondescriptive bedwetting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, about the wetting in this chapter.,,. i'm weak okay

~~~~Take it from Gwen, David's screams and cries are the absolute _worst_ thing you could ever wake up to.

Her whole body jerks awake at the sound, her heart pounding in her chest as she sits up, eyes landing on the bed across from hers. She bites her lip, throwing her sheets off of her bed and making her way over to him.

She gives his shoulder a firm shake. "David," she whispers, trying to keep her voice steady.

He screams. Twisting his way out from under her hand, he wakes with a start, his eyes blown up wide in terror and his body shaking. His eyes land on Gwen, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he chokes, a pitiful, sad look gracing his face, silently pleading for help.

"David..." she says softly, and she sits down next to him on the bed. Her leg brushes against something warm and wet, and Gwen can't stop herself from wincing a little. "Oh..."

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes, David has a bit of an issue with holding his bladder, mostly under stressful situations - when he's under a lot of pressure, or before during and after a visit from Mr. Campbell, or, like right now, after a really bad nightmare. Poor guy just couldn't always hold it, it's not his fault. Gwen doesn't mind it too much. Mostly, it just worries her.

Especially since these accidents have been becoming more frequent.

She'll have to worry about that later, though. David has seen her reaction, and he breaks into a sob, burying his face in his hands. "'m sorry...sorry sorry sorrysorrysorrysorry - !"

"Ah! David! David, hey!" Gwen cries, raising her hands and waving them in a weak attempt at a comforting gesture. He's not looking at her though, so she tries a different tactic.

Instead, she takes her hands and uses one to cup the back of his neck and the other to rub at his back, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. He stiffens at first, his whole body flinching as though he's expecting danger or injury, but he soon relaxes and grabs the back of her tank top, clinging to fistfuls of fabric. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, and she can feel his tears flooding her skin, running down the path of her neck to collect at her collar bone. He's smearing snot on her, but she doesn't mind - working with kids and helping David through his nightmares has made her way too comfortable with most bodily fluids.

Rocking him slightly, she starts to hum to him in an attempt to soothe him, drumming her fingers against his back. It seems to be working by the way he's melting against her. Despite this, he still hasn't said anything yet.

When he does speak, though, she nearly has a heart attack.

"Mommy...'m sc'red..."

Gwen's heart leaps into her throat, and she desperately fights back any physical or perceptible reaction, lest she upset David again. Again...? Her mind flashes back to the situation a few days ago. He...

...is hiccuping. And hyperventilating. Oh. Oh no.

Shushing him, Gwen pushes him away slightly, just enough so she can look him in the face. She reaches up and wipes at his cheeks with her thumbs, and he nuzzles into her palms, his breathing already starting to even out as she cradles his face.

"Ssshh. Hey, you're okay. It's okay. Breathe in, breathe out. You're okay. Whatever's scaring you, you don't have to worry about it, because I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart," she murmurs, surprised at how easily the words come to her. It's odd, and she almost can't recognize her own voice because of how soft and gentle it is.

It seems to be working, though. He stares up at her with big, warm eyes, and he nods, chewing on his lip. He's still anxious, that much is obvious, but he's shaking a little less, and there's a hesitantly trusting look in the gaze he's giving her.

"Y'mean that...?" he asks, his voice soft and anxious. "Not lyin'...?"

"I..." Gwen starts, faltering for a moment. She'd hardly noticed it before, but David's speech patterns are kinda off right now, huh? She swallows, knowing it's not a good time to ask about it. For now, she'll just chalk it up to exhaustion and the high emotional state he's in. "I do. Of course I do, I wouldn't lie about something like that. That'd just be mean."

That seems to be enough to make him believe her, which honestly makes her chest ache in a way she doesn't understand. He wipes his eyes on his arm and giggles softly, a shy smile on his face. "Y'wouldn'..." he says softly, almost reverently. "Notta meanie...good person..."

He shifts his thighs, perhaps to adjust his weight more comfortably, and he grimaces. Gwen lets out a soft little laugh at his expression, and she reaches over to ruffle his hair. "Something wrong, bud?" she asks, a little smile teasing at her lips.

"Wet," he says, pouting slightly.

Gwen nods sagely in response. "You're right. We should get you cleaned up before you get a rash." She pauses for a moment, shudders, and then adds: "Again."

David shivers at the mention of the last time, his face screwed up in a really unhappy expression, and he shakily gets to his feet. Gwen gets up with him, keeping close to grab him if he falls over, and they both make their way to the bathroom.

As she's filling the tub, it strikes Gwen just how odd this all is. How odd the two of them are in general. This isn't the first time she has run him a bath, and, well, this isn't the first time he's called her mommy. In speaking of which, she wonders if this is going to become like...a thing. She really needs to talk to him about it sometime, and sometime soon.

Not tonight, though. David's wide-eyes excitement at the prospect of bubbles is just too damn sweet to say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this chapter would be angstier ngl. i'm glad it's not i'm saving that for......
> 
> .........well. you'll see.


	3. three - drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out david is a needy drunk. and also he needs better friends. 
> 
> like, seriously. 
> 
> warning for alcohol use, brief scene sexual harassment (and some slight non-con touching), mentions of blood and some more pee stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n   
> not sure i'm really happy with this one but. no amount of rewriting is gonna help so enjoy i guess 
> 
> tell me if i nailed it or failed it

"David, sweetie, what the hell?"    
  
David's giggles ring throughout the bar, his face completely flushed in drunken glee. He stumbles off of the stool and makes his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her loosely and burying his face in her neck. His breath is hot and pungent against her skin, and she sighs, her fingers entangling themselves in his soft hair.    
  
"Where's Jason?" she asks, giving him a slight squeeze as he curls his fingers into the back of her shirt. She had never met the guy before, but apparently he's one of David's friends from outside of camp. He'd just shown up and swept David away for an evening of drinking, but he's nowhere in sight. She has a sneaking suspicion about what might've happened, but she doesn't want to believe it.    
  
Shrugging, David goes limp in her arms, nuzzling deeply into her shoulder with a sigh. "H'left," he says simply, and shit, that's exactly what she had been thinking, what the hell?!    
  
Gwen pulls away slightly to cup David's cheeks and look him in the eyes, her brow furrowing in concern. David shrugs and smiles, an obvious discomfort displayed on his face.    
  
"'s fine! Told 'im I could getta ride," he mumbles, and even though he's trying to sound cheerful, she can hear the way his voice is straining. "I was pretty sure you'd come, so I wasn't worried 'bout it. 's fine. He used'ta do this all the time in college, 's no big deal, really..." He laughs slightly, a pained edge to his voice. "Least this time he asked if I gotta ride b'fore takin' off. Us'lly he jus' disappears an' I gotta try an' walk home or somethin'."    
  
Gwen's eyes are wide in horror and shock. "He just...leaves you?" she asks, her voice incredulous and disgusted. "He just gets you drunk and leaves you at a fucking bar, without making sure you're okay? Or that you have a ride?"    
  
He looks up at her, and noticing her horrified expression, he quickly tries to reassure her. "Hey, hey, no! 's fine! 's just how we hang out, we'd always laugh 'bout it after I got home an' stop cryin'. I really should jus' come'ta expect it, honestly...'m jus' glad he told me was goin' this time."    
  
Gwen is shell-shocked. What the hell? That -  _ crying _ ?! That's so fucked up! "David, I - you can't be serious, that's seriously not okay! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Should you really be hanging out with him if he does this to you?"    
  
David shudders as she raises her voice, and he shakes his head. "Gwen...jus' drop it..." he murmurs, his voice soft. "'s really fine..." He forces a smile, before reaching over and giving her hand a good squeeze. "'sides. Can we just get going...? I wanna sleeeep, 'm so tiiiiiiired..."    
  
Gwen opens her mouth to protest, but she changes her mind. She sighs, shaking her head a little. "I guess...we should probably get on our way anyw-"    
  
She's interrupted by a woman approaching them, her long blonde hair trailing gracefully behind her, a disgruntled expression on her face. David doesn't notice her right away, and when she taps on his shoulder, he startles, before giving her an uncomfortable smile.    
  
"O-oh...Shirley, h-hi..." he says weakly, chuckling nervously.    
  
For  _ some _ reason, Gwen already doesn't like her. Feeling protective all of a sudden, she sticks herself to David's side, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?" she asks, her voice tight and threatening.    
  
The woman barely spares her a glance. She puts on an exaggerated pout and grabs the front of David's shirt, pulling him close to her. "Daviiiid," she whines, one hand holding onto his shirt and the other pawing at his chest and steadily sinking lower. "You left me! We were having so much fun, why'd you run out on me?"    
  
"I...I'm sorry, I d-didn't..." David looks terrified, his eyes wide with terror and panic. Clearly, he doesn't want this, whatever this is. "I just...I wanted to..."    
  
"Wanted to want? Go  _ home _ ? But we were just about to get to the good part..."    
  
"I..." David swallows. His eyes dart over to Gwen. He looks absolutely terrified.    
  
Anger courses through Gwen's veins, and before she even realizes it, she's moving. "Excuse me!" she calls, a bit louder this time. She grabs David by the shoulders and pulls him backwards, away from the woman, and attempts to get in between the two of them. She faces the bitch down, her hands on her hips, and a vicious snarl on her face. "Who are you, exactly? And who gave you permission to start touching my friend that way, because it sure as hell doesn't seem like he was the one who gave it to you!"    
  
That gets the woman's attention. She turns to Gwen, a violent glare on her face and her hands on her hips. "Excuse  _ you _ ! I'm his fucking date!" she hisses back, stepping closer to them. "Jason brought me here because he thought me and David would hit it off. And we did, and we were just about to sneak off to a place to be alone. I didn't know he had a  _ girlfriend _ ." She turns to David, looking confused and pissed. “Is that why this stupid bitch won’t let me touch you?”    
  
"I'm  _ not _ his girlfriend. I don't have to be his girlfriend to give a shit about what's happening here," Gwen states firmly, standing her ground. She can feel David's fingers curled into the back of her shirt, and it made her stand up a little straighter in determination. "You're making him uncomfortable, can't you see that? He doesn’t  _ want _ you to touch him."    
  
The other woman bristles, and there's a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't speak for him. He doesn't know what he wants yet," she says lowly, her voice taking on a sour note. She starts to shove past Gwen, already reaching for David, her hand suspiciously low. "Come on, just ignore her, she doesn't know how good I can make you feel - "    
  
Gwen doesn't think. Her hand draws back automatically, and her fist finds itself colliding with the woman's face. There's blood on her fist now, she can feel it dripping down her knuckles, and the woman's nose looks crooked, man, she must've hit her hard. Gwen turns around to look at David, her heart pounding in her chest.    
  
He's shaking. His face is pale and his eyes are blown wide open, but he's still hovering close to her, and he scoots over to her with small, hesitant steps. Gwen slips an arm around his shoulders and starts to lead him out of the building, not sparing the woman behind them a second glance.    
  
"Gwen," he says softly, and he sounds a bit more sober now. "You shouldn't...you didn't..."    
  
Gwen shakes her head, squeezing his arm. "I did. She was harassing you, David," she says, just as soft. “I know you didn’t want her to do that. It was plain on your face.”    
  
He’s quiet for a moment. Then, he shakes his head. "You should've just let her...you know." He winces. "She's going to be mad, and then Jason's gonna mad..."    
  
She helps him into the passenger side of the car, and she pats him on the chest comfortingly. "Hey, you don't know that. If you explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."    
  
She goes around the car and climbs into the driver's seat.    
  
It isn't until she starts the car that he mumbles something under his breath in response. It sounds suspiciously like "This isn't the first time he's done this."    
  
"Huh?"    
  
He shakes his head again. "He's gonna be mad. I just know he is."    
  


* * *

  
She tries to talk to him about what happened while she's driving him home, but he refuses to say anything. He's oddly quiet throughout the whole ride, and it makes her stomach churn.    
  
When she asks him about why Jason left him alone with the girl, he gags. She pulls over and he throws up on the side of the road.    
  
She doesn't ask him anything else for the rest of the drive.    
  


* * *

  
As soon as they get back, David makes a beeline for their super secret liquor cabinet, for really bad days. Oh boy.    
  
Per the rules they set for use of the liquor cabinet, this means that Gwen has to stay sober, just in case one of the kids need something and to prevent the drunkie from doing something stupid. Not that she had been planning on getting drunk anyway. After tonight, she's not sure that she wants to have another drink again. 

  
And dear lord, watching David try and drink his sorrows away is both the saddest and funniest thing she's ever seen. She watches in worried amusement as he immediately reaches for the hard stuff, takes a swig, and then right away spits it out all over himself. She chuckles, shaking her head and going over to him to give his back a gentle pat.    
  
"Yucky," he says, his lips turning into a pout.    
  
"Yes, sweetie, I know," she says, going over to him and ruffling his hair. "You're not really a hard liquor guy, huh babe?"    
  
He shakes his head and leans into her, resting his cheek on her thigh. He whimpers softly, squirming in place a bit.    
  
"Thinking about tonight?" she asks, her voice sad and empathetic. What else could it be, after all? They still...they need to talk about this. It has to be weighing heavily on his mind.    
  
Apparently, though, that's not it. At least judging by how he shakes his head so vigorously.    
  
"Really?” she asks, her brow furrowing. “What is it then?"    
  
David hums, and then pulls on the front of her shirt as if to get her attention, like he doesn't already have it. Gwen leans down obligingly, and he smiles a tiny, anxious smile, reaching up to wrap his arms around her neck. He leans up against her, his mouth brushing against her skin and soft puffs of air tickling her outer ear as he whispers against it.    
  
"I have to pee."    
  
That's...not what she was expecting to hear. Gwen sighs a little, shaking her head slightly and patting his lower back. "Okay, David. You do know you don't have to ask my permission, right? You can just...go to the bathroom."    
  
David grimaces, glancing around the room with a little pout. He leans up into her ear again. "Don' wanna be 'lone though..."    
  
Gwen sighs again. "David, I can't just go into the bathroom with you."    
  
He continues to pout at that, sticking out his lip dramatically as he stares down at the floor in thought. Despite the cuteness and ridiculousness of, the situation, Gwen can't help but feel a little nervous at how determined he is to stick by her side.    
  
After a few moments, he just nods and finally says, "Okay...I can hold it. Le's just go'ta bed."    
  
Okay, Gwen has to use every bit of strength in her not to laugh at him, because no, no he cannot hold it, it's guaranteed that he's going to wet the bed if he doesn't use the bathroom now. "Are you sure? I mean...if you really need me to, I can - "    
  
"No!" he cries, and shit, he now looks very defensive. She's made a mistake in not just swallowing her pride and saying yes. "Can hold it. 'm a big boy, mommy."    
  
...ah. Alright. So they're playing that game. Gwen shakes her head a little, before holding out her hand for him to grab. He pouts at it for a moment, before taking it with a weak, limp little grip. She smiles at him, gives his hand a little squeeze, and next thing she knows he's leaping at her with arms out and on instinct, she snatches him out of the air and now she's got an armful of drunk, squirmy David. Hooray.    
  
"Can I tell y'a secret," he whispers, his voice incredibly serious.    
  
"No," Gwen says, just as seriously back.    
  
David looks at her like he may cry. Gwen bursts into chuckles, before shaking her head and smiling apologetically.    
  
"Babe, I'm kidding. What do you want to tell me?"    
  
David's face flips back into a goofy smile. He hums, reaching up and patting her cheek. "I loooove you," he sings, before collapsing into little giggles.    
  
You know what, she's just happy that he looks so happy. They can talk about what happened tonight later. She huffs a laugh back at him, shaking her head. "I love you too, buddy," she says, sighing a little.    
  
His giggles trail off, and he hums, a small frown gracing his lips. "Think I peed a little..."    
  
"You did," Gwen says solemnly, nodding at him. "I can feel it. Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom now?"    
  
His face flushes a bright red, and he fiddles with his fingers. "...yes please."    
  
Gwen does her best not to break down into laughter. "Okay, bud. Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl certain (sexual harassment) parts of this chapter were written for the sake of venting uhhh 
> 
> yeah anyway women are just as capable of harassing people and i'm. sick of it being glossed over i am so tired :')
> 
> ignore this i'm being dumb uhh


End file.
